


A Seal Upon Thine Heart

by JJBashir



Series: The Aislinn MacMurdo Chronicles [12]
Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBashir/pseuds/JJBashir
Summary: Aislinn goes to Sunday School--well, for GROWN-UPS.
Relationships: Tim O'Neill/Aislinn MacMurdo, Tim O'Neill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Aislinn MacMurdo Chronicles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60416
Comments: 5





	A Seal Upon Thine Heart

**Author's Note:**

> All the Scripture quoted in this story is from the Song of Solomon, also called the Song of Songs, from the New International Version of the Holy Bible. It is a book that lies between Ecclesiastes (a book of wisdom) and Isaiah (a book of prophecy). It is commonly thought to be a love story between Solomon and one of his favorite wives or concubines, written in dialogue form. It is perhaps one of the most romantic and sensual pieces of literature ever written about love and being IN love. It has served as text for innumerable pieces of music, the most notable being Daniel Pinkham's Wedding Cantata. The title of this story is taken from Song of Solomon chapter 8, verse 6, the King James Version: 
> 
> _Set me as a seal upon thine heart,_  
>  _as a seal upon thine arm,_  
>  _for love is strong as death;_  
>  _jealousy is cruel as the grave:_  
>  _the coals thereof are coals of fire,_  
>  _which hath a most vehement flame._
> 
> This story takes place in the space between seasons 1 and 2 Rated R because Tim's hands like to wander.

Aislinn was drying the dishes when she glanced over at the bay windows. Sitting in the ledge reading was Tim. He had a mysterious smile on his face, and every so often he would glance over at Linn. He would either sigh, or study her for a moment. Once, he licked his bottom lip in what could only be an invitation to something far more strenuous than reading. 

Finally, Linn's curiosity got the better of her domesticity. She placed the last dish in the rack and waltzed over to the bay window. She plopped down behind Tim and rested her head on Tim's shoulder. "Whatcha reading?" she asked. She was playing with her 'American' accent. 

Tim grinned and turned the book over so she could see the cover. 

"The BIBLE!?" Linn was shocked. "Timothy Andrew O'Neill!!" 

"What?" Tim asked calmly, going back to his page. "It's not like you've never seen me read the Bible before, Aislinn," he pointed out. 

"I've never seen ye read it with THAT look on yer face," she said. 

"And which look would that be?" Tim asked. 

"The 'what-I-wouldn't-do-to-see-you-naked-right-now' look," Linn said. "Reading the Bible like THAT--Och, Tim, 'tis ashamed ye should be!" 

Tim raised his eyebrows. "It was a very alluring passage," he explained. 

She snorted. "Allurin'? The BIBLE? Gowan--" 

Tim finally turned. "The Bible happens to have some VERY racy scenes in it," he retorted, "which you would know if you ever bothered to pick it up once in a while, Aislinn Elizabeth--" 

"Och, dinnae ye start with THAT agin'," she said. Tim was very Catholic--and very devout, when his duties allowed him to be. His usual routine was to hit early Mass on Sundays, and then sit and read the Bible quietly until Linn awoke. when he was on seaQuest, Sunday usually found him in the chapel at some point in time. Linn was born Anglican...but like most Britons, hardly practicing. It was one of their major bickering points--usually when the word 'wedding' came into play. Tim wanted a full blown Catholic wedding--which meant a Catholic BRIDE. Linn started to balk at that point. She could have been really snippy about the subject right now, but she was still curious. 

"What were yer reading about ANYWAYS?' she demanded. 

"You," Tim said simply, and returned to the Book. 

"Huh?" 

Tim tuned back again. "I was reading about you." 

Linn glowered. "Ye must be reading about demons in the pits of Hell, I take it"' she replied archly. 

"Nooo,"' he drawled. He handed her the open book. "Song of Solomon." 

"The WHO?" she asked, taking the book. 

"NO--the Song of Solomon, chapter four," Tim said, chuckling at his joke. 

Linn glowered some more. 

"OK, OK...don't get all huffy, MacMurdo," Tim said. "It's a love story." 

Linn peered at the page. "I dinnae see any begats," she noted. 

Tim sighed. "Not THAT kind of love story--a REAL love story. Look," he said, pointing at the passage. "THAT's where I was...before I was so rudely interrupted." 

She shot him one last dirty look before she began to read aloud: 

"How beautiful you are, my darling!  
Oh, how beautiful!  
Your eyes behind your veil are doves.  
Your hair is like a flock of goats descending from Mount Gilead." 

She looked up at Tim. "Goats? My hair is like goats?" 

Tim shook his head. "Goat fur shimmers--and goats were very, very valuable in the Old Testament. You'd better skip the next verse--it's about sheep--" 

"Och hel--BOTHER," she said, as she skipped to verse three: 

"Your lips are like a scarlet ribbon;  
your mouth is lovely.  
Your temples behind your veil  
are like the halves of a pomegranate." 

Linn looked up at Tim. His eyes held the same mysterious look they had before she interrupted him. "It's--it's lovely," she said. 

"Isn't it?" he replied. "Keep reading." He moved so that he was sitting behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. 

"Your neck is like the tower of David,  
built with elegance,  
on it hang a thousand shields,  
all of them shields of warriors...." 

As she read the line, Tim began gently kissing her neck, pressing his lips softly against her skin. He drew the tip of his tongue along the length of her neck, teasing the spot where her neck met her ear, and back down, kissing the hollow of her throat. 

Linn swallowed hard. "Mmmmmm.' she sighed. "That--oooo-Tim..." 

"Keep reading," he ordered. 

"Your two breasts are like two fawns,  
like twin fawns of a gazelle  
that browse among the lilies..." 

Linn gasped as Tim's hands wandered to her breasts. He cupped them and caressed them through her shirt. Along with his lips still on her neck, Linn was slowly falling into the trap that Tim had so cleverly laid for her. "Tim--we--upstairs--" 

"No," he whispered. "I want you to keep reading." 

"But--" 

"READ, Aislinn," he commanded. "Verse seven. Then--mmmm--nine." 

"All beautiful you are, my darling,  
there is no flaw in you....  
You have stolen my heart, my sister, my bride;  
you have stolen my heart  
with one glance of your eyes  
with one jewel of your necklace...." 

Linn turned her head to look at Tim. His eyes filled with the rich flame that always seemed to accompany his more passionate moods. He kissed her lips, exploring her mouth with the same tongue that had been tantalizing her neck moments earlier. She returned his kiss, one hand stealing its way under his shirt to his stomach. He grabbed her wrist. 

"Nope," he said, his eyes sparkling. "You're not done yet." 

"But, Tiiiiiiim," Linn whined. 

"You still have to finish your reading, miss," Tim teased, pointing. "Right there---that's where I was, before you stopped me...." 

Linn dropped her head down to read verses ten and eleven: 

"How delightful is your love, my sister, my bride!  
How much more pleasing is your love than wine,  
and the fragrance of your perfume than any spice!  
Your lips drop sweetness as the honeycomb, my bride;  
milk and honey are under your tongue.  
The fragrance of your garments is like that of Lebanon----" 

Linn looked up into the eyes of her lover. "Och," she sighed. "That..." She kissed Tim, her fingers wrapped in his hair. 

Tim pulled away from his beloved. He grinned. "You ain't seen nothing yet. Read the last verse." 

"Tim," Linn started. 

Tim turned her head towards the book. "Read." 

"Awake, north wind,  
and come, south wind!  
Blow on my garden,  
that its fragrance may spread abroad.  
Let my love come into his garden  
and taste its choice fruits." 

Linn's gaze shot to Tim. "That dinnae say what I THINK it says? Does it?" 

Tim smirked. "The UK is supposed to be the land of the innuendo," he retorted. "You tell ME." 

Linn's green eyes widened. "But--but--but, it's the BIBLE! It's nae supposed to be--be--ye know---" 

"Sexy?" Tim offered. 

"Aye. Sexy. Nae like--that..." 

Tim chuckled. "Not so boring, huh?" She shook her head, in awe of what she had just read aloud. 

Tim took the Bible from her hands, and flipped a couple of the thin pages. He scanned over the words, then pointed. "Last time," he said. "Read that for me..." 

With shaking hands, Linn took the Book and read from chapter eight, verses six and seven: 

"Place me as a seal over your heart,  
like a seal over your arm  
for love is string as death,  
its jealousy unyielding as the grave.  
It burns like a mighty fire,  
like a mighty flame.  
Many waters cannot quench love;  
rivers cannot wash it away....." 

Linn's voice trailed off. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked up at Tim. 

Tim shrugged. "See? I TOLD you I was reading about you," he said quietly, kissing her softly. 

Linn smiled under Tim's lips as they kissed. "Tim?" she mumbled. 

"Hmmm?" 

She pulled away from him for a moment. "Would--would you read to me tonight? From this?" 

Tim stroked her cheek with his thumb. "For my beloved...anything. My dove, my perfect one, my lily amongst the thorns...chapter and verse. I am my beloved's." 

Linn smiled as she reached her hand to touch his on her cheek. "And he is mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Tim O'Neill and the seaQuest belongs to Amblin Entertainment.


End file.
